Until Then
by spooksfan08
Summary: Arthur is in love with Gwen. Uther would never allow it, Merlin knows how his friends feel about each other but with Morganna's evil mind tricks and a Tournament only a few days away can Merlin protect his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I believe Merlin and everything associated with it are owned by BBC television. No copyright infringement intended.**

****

No Rules

The Tournament was only a few days away and Merlin knew nothing could be said to talk Arthur out of it. He shook his head as he walked across the courtyard. The midwinter sun beat down on the Castle courtyard as his thoughts turned to what could be done to protect his friends. He knew Uther was looking forward to the competition and wanted to take part. Arthur didn't want him too, he didn't trust his father not to get himself killed. Merlin sighed, trying to hide his magic, who he really was had proved to be difficult enough without the complication of trying to protect Arthur and his father in a Kingdom where magic was illegal. He smiled at Gwen as she walked towards him.

"Merlin" She smiled as he walked towards her. "Are you ok? You looked a million miles away"

"Oh, yeah" He smiled back at the servig girl. "I was thinking about the Tournament"

"I know it's open to everyone but please tell me you aren't going to enter!" Gwen looked aghast. Merlin merely raised his eyebrows as he walked along side her.

"Why not? I could you know" He stood a little straighter as she shook her head. "No, I'm not. Wouldn't work would it? Besides I don't really fancy having Arthur or Uther kill me. Not like that anyway. And Gaius would have a field day" He smiled shyly.

"So you are not going to fight then?" She looked at him sideways as he turned to face her.

"No" He laughed "But if I don't get a move on Arthur will kill me whether I get in to that ring or not" He laughed as he ran on from Gwen, only stopping when she called his name. He waited for the serving girl to catch up with him.

"That sorcerer? The one that put a poltice under Arthur's pillow" She bit her bottom lip at the memory "Do you really think that was the only reason Arthur had any feelings for me? That it was all a cruel spell?" Merlin sighed as he looked at his friend. He had known Arthur was in love with her, he had been since before Uther had killed her father. Merlin had been stuck in the middle of the hapless pair for years.

"Honestly Gwen" He stepped towards her "No I don't think Arthur's feelings have anything to do with magic. He is in love with you, alright"

"Oh" Gwen blushed furiously.

"This is the second time in as many hours that I have had a conversation about this. Only Arthur thought you were only in love with him because of magic. Now, be careful Gwen." He paused, looking around the courtyard. "If Uther finds out all Hell will break loose. But Arthur loves you, a blind man could see it. Just be careful" He returned her smile. "I have to go" He ran in the direction of the Castle entrance as Gwen turned and walked towards the well. She had to get water if Lady Morganna's gown was to be ready for the Tournament opening. Sighing she realised it wasn't Uther she had to be wary of, Lady Morganna was the real threat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arthur Pendragon you are an idiot!" Arthur stared in the mirror in his room.

"We agree on something" Merlin answered

"Merlin!" Arthur turned to face him with a withering look. "You don't have to agree on everything I say"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really" Arthur laughed

"Then is now a good time to tell you there is something else you have said that I disagree with?" He handed his master his metal breat plate. Arthur took it and rested it on the bed in his chambers. Staring at Arthur he waited.

"Go on"

"Uther said that the only reason you could possibly love Gwen was because of magic. And I think he is right." He watched as the colour drained from Arthur's face only to be replaced by red as he slowly got more and more angry.

"So you think that old man put a spell on me too? I have loved that girl since I was 12 years old! Have you ever seen me behave the same way with any of the Princesses and Noblewomen my father has tried to make me marry? I only have eyes for Gwen! Only ever have had eyes for her!" He almost shouted as Merlin nodded.

"Arthur, listen to me! I can see that but isn't that what love is? Magic? You two are clearly made for each other but you must not let anyone else see that it was anything other than an enchantment. Her life depends on it!" Arthur stepped back as if Merlin had slapped him.

"What do you mean, her life depends on it?" Arthur almost hissed.

"Uther would have her banished from Camelot. We both know that. Morganna would have a lot worse happen" Merlin turned as the door to Arthur's chambers opened. Uther stood in the doorway as Arthur slumped down on the bed. He knew Arthur was right and he could see his father knew something was wrong.

"Merlin, I'd like a word with my son. Alone" Uther glared as Merlin nodded and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen stood in the middle of Morganna's chambers, a beautiful cream silk gown was laid out on the bed in front of her. She watched as Lady Morganna entered the room carrying a lit candlestick. She smiled as she turned to her.

"Your gown is ready" She watched as Morganna nodded.

"Thankyou" She stepped a little nearer "I really did beg Uther to release you. You do know that?"

Gwen watched as her mistress took a step closer. She knew Morganna had done no such thing, in fact she believed Morganna had done the exact opposite. Gwen smiled slightly as she reassured Morganna that she believed that she had only loved Arthur because of an enchantment by an old, bitter warlock. She curtesed once before leaving the chambers as quickly as she could. She sighed as she closed the heavy oak door behind her and leant against it for a moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur was glad his father had left the chambers as quickly as he had arrived. He walked along the stone walled corridor hoping to find Merlin. He was worried their conversation had been cut short and he wanted to know what Merlin was suggesting. He turned the corridor as a soldier passed him. He nodded in greeting before turning to see Gwen leaning against Morganna's door. He smiled as he realised she hadn't yet seen him. He walked up to her as she opened her eyes.

"Merlin was right" He whispered as she stepped away from the door.

"Sire?" She looked self consiously along the corridor before smiling shyly.

"What I feel for you. It's magic" Her face dropped at his words. "Gwen, I love you. Always remember that and I will find a way for us to be together" He smiled as she frowned.

"Magic? You believe it was an enchantment?" Gwen felt as if she was about to cry.

"No" He brushed a strand of curly black hair away from her face. "No, you and I both know that is a lie. What I feel for you is stronger than any magic. I love you Gwen and I'm just counting the days until I can yell it from the Castle turrants" He watched as she seemed to visibly relax in front of him.

"Until then" She kissed his cheek before stepping away and turning to leave. Arthur touched his cheek, where moments ago her lips had been.

"Until then" He smiled before turning to continue his search for Merlin.

**authors note. My first Merlin fic. Never normally write anything for this genre. Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I believe Merlin and everything associated with it are owned by BBC television. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Secrets and Lies**

Morganna sat on her bed in her chambers wondering if she really had convinced Gwen that she had tried to help her. She needed the serving girl to believe the lie but still felt guilty about lying to her. Once she had considered Gwen to be a friend. Now she considered her to be an obstacle. She had to stop Arthur becomming King of Camelot. She had to get Uther off the throne, otherwise her sister and her people would never be able to rest. It really didn't matter to her who got hurt in the process. Morguse was all that mattered. She crossed to the oak door that seperated her chambers from the rest of the Castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Arthur had to find Merlin. He had to know what he had been insinuating when he had said Gwen's life depended upon his discretion. Walking through the stone walled corridors of the Castle he was lost in thought as he saw Merlin walk towards him.

"Ah, there you are" He rolled his eyes as the young servant walked towards him.

"Here I am" He smiled. "Everything ok?"

"No everything is not ok. What did you mean earlier? What you said about Gwen?" Arthur folded his arms across his chest as he spoke.

"I meant what I said" Merlin looked around, concerned that someone could overhear what he was about to say. "And Gaius agrees with me. I know she is the King's ward but she is dangerous"

Arthur nodded, Morganna had been brought up alongside him. They were brother and sister in every way apart from blood. She was not the King's daughter even thought he thought of her as such. She had betrayed them before he knew it was only a matter of time until she did again. He closed his eyes briefly for a moment as he thought about how he would ever be able to protect Gwen from her if Merlin really was right.

"Merlin, why? Why do you think she is so dangerous? Surely my father would not have had her back in Camelot if he thought she was dangerous?" Arthur ran his hand through his blonde hair. Merlin opened his mouth to answer him as a piercing scream rang out through the Castle walls.

"Gwen!" Arthur almost shouted as he ran towards the stone staircase with Merlin hot on his heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Uther sat in the throne room as Gaius walked in. "MiLord" He bowed slightly before stepping towards the King.

"Gaius" Uther started as he sat down. "Tell me, once you made potions to ease the nightmares Lady Morganna suffered. Did you not?" He watched the older man as he nodded.

"I did indeed" Gaius answered.

"Tell me when was the last time you gave her such a potion?" He watched as Gaius thought.

"I believe Sire, it was before the Lady Morganna went away" He tapped his index finger to his lips as he thought "I am certain in fact that I have made no such potion for anyone since her return to us. Only one for a painful throat I gave to Guinevere and a tinture for one of the Knights when he was wounded" Gaius watched as Uther nodded.

"Why have you not made a potion for her? Lady Morganna I mean"

"She has not asked me to make one. I assumed they were no longer needed" Giaus shrugged as he answered the King. "It has been known for one to simply grow out of nightmares. I, myself suffered as a young boy. By the time I was Merlin's age they were long forgotten. A relic of childhood"

"Thank you Gaius, that will be all" Uther waved a hand in dismissal.

"Yes Sire" Gaius walked to the grand oak door of the throne room as a piercing scream could be heard. Both men looked at each other before running from the room towards the source of the scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morganna stood at the top of the stone staircase with her hand to her mouth as Merlin and Arthur turned the corner. Arthur knew from the look on her face she was the woman they had heard scream. Merlin looked past the King's ward and to the bottom of the stone staircase as Arthur grabbed Morganna by the shoulders.

"What happened?" He almost barked at Morganna. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak as Merlin shouted.

"Get Gaius! NOW!" The warlock was at the bottom of the steps kneeling next to the prone body of his friend. He reached out and touched Gwen's face as she laid motionless. "Gwen" He whispered as she remained silent. Arthur seemed to freeze as he saw her. Uther and Gaius arrived as Arthur released Morganna. Uther stared in shock as he saw his serving girl seemingly dead at the bottom of the stairs. Arthur was almost catatonic as he slumped to the floor.

"What happened?" Uther asked quietly as he rested a hand on Arthur's arm.

"I?" He shook his head. His blue eyes filled with tears. "I"

"Let me look" Gaius almost ran down the stairs towards Merlin. He checked the young girl over as Morganna remained apparently grief stricken at the top of the staircase. He watched Merlin stand aside as Arthur and Uther followed him down the stairs. He proceeded to examine Gwen as Arthur sat on the bottom step.

"Is she?" Arthur had seen enough dead bodies in battle to know his question sounded idiotic.

"She is alive" Gaius spoke quietly as Arthur and Merlin smiled slightly. All Arthur could think was, _She's alive, Gwen is alive. My Gwen._ He glanced towards Uther who smiled slightly.

"What do you need?" Uther asked. "She is to have the best treatment Gaius, no less"

Gaius nodded slowly, he wasn't sure where Uther's sudden change in attitude towards the young woman had come from but he was glad of it. He ran a hand along the back of Gwen's neck as she began to moan slightly. Arthur instinctively took her hand as Merlin closed his eyes. Everyone present could see what he felt for her. He may as well have shouted it from the rooftops. Arthur didn't look away from Gwen as Gaius spoke.

"I do not believe her neck is broken but I need to get her back to my quarters." He stood up and looked towards the King. "Gwen has either fallen or she was pushed. Either way she has hit her head on the steps. I do not know what her countenance will be should she wake up" He watched as Arthur lifted her from the floor as Merlin led the way. Uther nodded, he had seen Knights injured in battle before. Men twice the size of the young woman in his son's arms who had woken from a head injury to be completely changed. He hoped the sweet, kind serving girl Gwen had always been would wake up the same as she was before.

"I think" Uther turned to Gaius "my son holds Gwen in higher regard than I once thought"

"Indeed" Gaius sighed as he saw Morganna smile slyly "But then, do you not think it is the mark of a good man, of a good prince to hold dear the lives of all in his Court? I assume he is showing Gwen no more care than he would any of your subjects he found in such a predicament. I must go my Lord, if I am to care for the girl fully" He walked away before Uther could answer him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen stirred slightly as they reached Merlin and Gaius' chambers. Arthur was scared and worried. He hated how small she was, how light she was in his arms. He laid her on the bed as Merlin began lighting candles.

"Gwen?" Arthur brushed her hair away from her face as she opened her eyes slightly.

"I?" She closed her eyes again as it became too painful to open them.

"Ssh, rest" Arthur instructed her as Merlin rested a hand on his arm.

"Arthur, you have to go back to the Castle." Arthur stared at him as though he was an idiot.

"I am not leaving her"

"Arthur, you must. You have to go, otherwise Uther will realise what you feel for her. That will put her in more danger" Merlin tried to reason with him as he began to boil water. Gaius walked in, seemingly flustered by what he had seen. Arthur and Merlin stopped to watch the old man as he busied himself around the room.

"Gaius?" Arthur frowned. If he hadn't been so worried about Gwen he would have laughed.

"Yes. Not now" He began pulled herbs together on the table. "I have to make a poltice for her head. She has a wound which must not become infected. She has a bruise which must not be allowed to swell." Arthur and Merlin watched as Gwen began to grow agitated on the bed.

"Here" Merlin passed Arthur a piece of cloth dipped in cold water "Put it on her forehead. It will calm her" Arthur raised one eyebrow but did as he was told. Gwen seemed to calm instantly. He wasn't sure if Merlin was right or whether it was due to the fact he kept gently stroking the hair back from her forehead.

"Arthur, Merlin I believe that girl was pushed from the stairs. Should she have fallen, her injuries would be different. No less severe I am sure but different. Someone meant to hurt her" Gaius watched as Arthur's jaw dropped open.

"No" Merlin shook his head.

"You know he is right" Arthur felt his anger rise. Merlin shook his head again.

"No, please Arthur" Merlin began to panic. He knew what would happen if Arthur's temper was not kept in check.

"Boys?" Gaius watched, unsure of what was going on in front of him. Arthur closed his eyes for a moment before stooping to kiss a now sleeping Gwen on the forehead.

"I will be back. No one is going to hurt you again" He whispered before kissing her again. "Until then"

Gwen seemed to stir slightly at his touch. Merlin stepped towards the door as Arthur meerly pushed past. Gaius crossed the room to the bed where Gwen was laid.

"I suppose Arthur knows who would want to hurt Gwen" He raised his eyebrows as Merlin nodded.

"Yes"

"And I suppose you aren't going to tell me are you?" Gaius sighed.

"Morganna. I think Morganna pushed her down the stairs." Merlin watched as Gaius shook his head.

"Then you must stop Merlin from doing something he is going to regret. Stop him Merlin. I will watch over Gwen, you save Arthur" he waved a hand as he ushered Merlin from the room. Merlin nodded before turning on his heel and running from the room.

"Arthur!" He called as he ran from the room. Suddenly he wondered how he was ever going to save Arthur from himself and whether Gwen would ever forgive him if he couldn't.

**author's note. Please let me know what you think. Will Uther change his mind about Gwen and Arthur and is Morganna really guilty? More soon x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Visit**

Morganna walked back in to her chambers, surprised by the emotions she had seen displayed by the men who had found her and Gwen. She knew Merlin and Arthur would have been upset but she was surprised by Gaius and Uther's reactions. She began to wonder if she should worry about whether their reactions towards her would change. She sat on her bed as she wondered what she should do next. The moon lip up her chambers as she realised the first thing she was going to have to do was light some candles.

xxxxxxxxx

Merlin ran out in to the Court Yard looking for Arthur. He knew that the young prince had a nasty temper and he had no idea what he would do should he find Morganna. The full moon illuminated the night sky but didn't show him where Arthur had gone. He sighed as he ran towards the Castle. His only hope of finding the prince was to head for the last place he wanted to find his friend. He knew that if Arthur attacked Morganna in revenge he would never forgive himself. Whatever had happened she was still the King's ward and as far as Merlin was concerned she was Arthur's sister.

"Arthur!" He called as he ran towards the Castle. "Arthur!"

The more he called the less response he seemed to get. "Arthur, please don't do this" He sighed as he ran through the main entrance of the Castle.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur had known Merlin was right the moment he had mentioned Morganna was dangerous. He cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. The more he thought about it the more it seemed to be plausable that Morganna would hurt Gwen. She knew if anything happened to the serving girl it would kill him. He heard Merlin call his name and turned to see his friend run towards him.

"What?"

"Don't do this Arthur."

"Do what? What are you talking about now Merlin?" Arthur tried to make his friend and servant question himself. That was the only way he could do what he thought he had to. He didn't want Uther blaming his friend.

"Go after Morganna. We do not have any evidence."

"You said" Arthur pointed at him.

"Exactly. I said. You don't have any evidence other than what I said. If you get your revenge on Morganna Uther will never believe you were right. We need proof" He caught his breath. He had been running far longer than he was used to.

"Alright" Arthur stared at him.

"Yeah?"

"How do you suppose we get this proof?" Arthur watched as Merlin raised an eyebrow. Neither man had seen Uther slip away in the shadows. He had heard everything.

xxxxxxxxx

"Gaius" Uther walked in to the older man's chambers as Gaius turned to face him.

"My Lord" Gaius answered as he dipped a cloth in a bowl of cold water before resting it on Gwen's forehead.

"How is she?"

"Guinevere is not well I am afraid" Gaius watched as Uther walked towards the bed where Gwen was laid. To the rest of the world she looked asleep. To Gaius she looked alot more poorly than he dared tell his King. Uther nodded once. He had seen his wife in the same position as Gwen, only moments after Arthur was born. The memory made him catch his breath. He had been elated at the birth of his healthy baby boy and distraught that it had cost him his love. He had never got over it. He never would. For a moment he understood what his son was going through, and Arthur did not even have the comfort of knowing there was a healthy child that needed him. Uther had been left with Arthur but who would Arthur be left with? No one. Uther closed his eyes for a moment as he feared for his son.

"Has she woken?"

"Momentarily Sire. But I fear if she does not wake fully soon" He took a deep breath "She may never do so" Gaius watched as Uther nodded once. He knew exactly what the physician was hinting at. Gwen had been mortally injured.

"Was this an accident?"

"I do not believe so Sire" Gaius watched as anger swept across Uther's face. "If it had been her injuries would be different, but no less severe I am afraid"

"I see" Uther glared.

"I have called for her brother to return to Camelot" Gaius knew he was risking the King's wrath in doing so.

"You have done what?"

"He loves his sister and Gwen has always loved him. He deserves the chance to say his goodbye to her, should it come to that. Do you not agree?" Gaius watched the King think about what he had said. It was no secret both Gwen and her brother blamed him for their father's death. Magic frightened the King but only because he was ignorant of it. He nodded once. Gaius continued. "Gwen is a strong woman, she must be to survive the fall at all but she is not much more than a child. Her parents are dead, her brother her only living family. To have no family with her when she is so badly in need of her loved ones is unpardonable"

"Yes of course" He turned away from her "Will it come to that?"

"I sincerley hope it does not"

"She has you, she has Merlin" Uther pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, of course. Merlin thinks of her as a sister. To me she is the daughter I only wish I had"

"And Arthur" Uther sighed.

"Sire?"

"Do not treat me as a fool Gaius. I know my son. And I know his love for this girl is not the result of an enchantment. If she does not wake up, what will become of him?" Uther walked over to the fireplace. He stared back at Gwen, almost wishing she would wake up there and then.

"You said you would banish her"

"I was testing him. Customs as they are, many people would be unwilling to expect a commoner as Queen" He sighed

"Maybe" Gaius removed the cloth from her forehead as she moaned slightly. "Would you accept it?"

"I would accept what makes my son happy and well. If she is the one to do that, then I shall have to accept it" He looked at the flames licking the side of the fireplace.

"Very wise Sire"

"She is to have the best care. The best chance to heal" He stared at the flames as he spoke.

"She will" Gaius turned away from the King, hoping against hope that Merlin had found Arthur and brought him back to Gwen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur leant against the stone wall as he watched Merlin. The moonlight cast an eerie glow through the window. He felt sick. Merlin looked along the corridor as he thought about what he could say to get Arthur to return to Gaius chambers. He knew Gwen would want to see him when she woke. He believed she would.

"Did you tell Gwen?"

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Did you tell Gwen how you feel about her?" Merlin knew he was pushing his luck.

"I, er. That is none of your buisness!" Arthur glared at Merlin.

"Thought not" Merlin smiled.

"What?" Merlin took Arthur by the arm and marched him to the grand oak door.

"You have to tell her. You have to tell Gwen how you feel" Merlin shook his head as Arthur looked aghast.

"Merlin, are you out of your mind?"

"No" Merlin shook his head "But you will be if you miss your chance to tell her. Morganna can wait"

xxxxxxxxx

Gwen was exhausted and her head hurt. She knew she had been in the Castle but she knew little else. There was no reason she could think of to be laying on a bed in Gaius' chambers. There was no reason why her back hurt and her head ached. There was no reason why her eyes hurt so much. Suddenly aware that someone was holding her hand she sighed.

"Gwen?" Arthur whispered "Gwen?"

Gaius smiled as he ushered Merlin out of the room. Merlin began to open his mouth but Gaius shook his head sagely. "Not now my boy"

"Mm?" Gwen stirred slightly as Arthur began to hope.

"Open your eyes"

"No" Gwen sighed "Too bright"

Arthur laughed slightly. Gwen was herself, she was stubborn and not afraid to tell him exactly what she thought. He brushed a strand of dark hair away from her face as he leant in and kissed her forehead.

"Gwen, open your eyes please" She suddenly realised that the man that was talking to her was Arthur. She began to remember little things from the day before.

"Arthur?" She whispered as she opened her eyes.

"I'm here"

"What?"

"Shh now" Arthur blinked. He didn't want to cry. He was the Prince of Camelot and he would not cry. Gwen opened her eyes as she saw him turn away slightly.

"Arthur" She repeated as she touched his face "Hey"

"You are going to be fine" He blinked as he turned back to her, holding her palm to his lips. He kissed her hand as she smiled. She said nothing as he held her gaze. "Get well my love. Get well and we will be together. I dont care about customs or what my father thinks" She smiled slightly, still exhausted as sleep began to overwhelm her.

"Rest" He kissed her forehead "Rest my love."

"I" Gwen began but was cut off by Arthur's lips on hers.

"We will be together, if you want me but get well"

"Until then" Gwen sighed as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Until then" Arthur sighed as he took her hand in his and sat next to the bed. "Until then"

**author's note. Thank you for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Glances and Quests**

Merlin glanced at Gaius as the older man stared in to space with a far away look on his face. He shook himself out of his reverie and looked at Merlin. The young warlock just smiled slightly as he waited for the older man to speak.

"Merlin" He sounded thoughtful "Times are changing. Morganna and Morguse are as dangerous as ever"

"Yeah" He nodded seriously as he thought about his former friend. The woman had been his friend since childhood. She was to all intents and purposes Arthur's sister. He found it difficult to marry his memory of the carefree young girl that yelped when Arthur had pulled her hair and the woman that had tried to kill Gwen and that he knew would gleefully destroy Camelot.

"If someone should ask about Arthur, where was tonight you tell them that he was with you. That you were looking for the people that would see harm come to Camelot" Gaius sighed as he picked up the large leather bound book on the table in front of him.

"You asking me to lie Gaius?" Merlin smiled cheekily.

"Merlin, for once I am telling you that yes, in order to help your friend lie" Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Never thought I'd see the day Gaius would tell me to lie" He shook his head as Gaius shook his head.

"Just make sure that Morganna does not think Arthur spent the night in my chambers with Gwen. She would make things very difficult and dare I say dangerous for Gwen and Arthur. I think they have enough trouble don't you?" He walked away as Merlin smiled to himself. He knew what he was going to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morganna lit a candle in her chambers, intending on waiting for her sister to contact her. The full moon that had lit up the court yard was beginning to wain as the dawn approached. She knew Morguse would not just give up now. The quest for Camelot meant too much, she would have to think of another way to scupper Arthur's chances of getting to the throne. She smiled as she looked out over the court yard as the soldiers and artisans began setting up for the day. In a way she was glad that Gwen had survived the fall, now she just had to hope that the serving girl did not remember how she had come to be at the bottom of the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Uther was exhausted. He knew his son had not returned to the Castle, he hadn't expected him too. The night had been emotionally draining without the return of Gwen's brother. He knew the young man loved his sister dearly but he also worried about what the young man would do on his return to Camelot. He ran a tired hand over his eyes as he saw the Knights walk in to the room.

"Sir Leon" Uther held the younger man's gaze.

"My Lord" He bowed slightly. "I have news. During the night there has been word brought to me that there is a woman who wishes to see the Pendragon house removed from Camelot"

Uther frowned as he thought about what the young Knight had said to him. He knew that Camelot had many enemies, the old religion still had many followers. He leant back in his chair as he wondered who was plotting against him. One name kept creeping in to his mind, although he refused to believe it. The girl was like a child to him. He had raised her since infancy, treated her the same as Arthur. He scowled as Sir Leon continued.

"Sire, I believe my sources to be honest."

"Who are these sources?" Uther was on his feet pacing as Gaius entered the room "How can you be sure they are so reliable?"

"Sire" Gaius looked first at the King and then the younger man. "I believe Sir Leon is correct. We know Camelot has many many enemies. There are those that would watch Camelot burn, along with the Pendragon line"

"I am an old man, what could killing me achieve? Only put Arthur on the throne? If they wish to end the Pendragon line why kill me?" He paced the room. "Arthur is a young man. He will surely marry in the near future, be a father himself. The Pendragon line will continue" He really didn't understand what Leon and Gaius were trying to tell him.

"I do not think they will come after you per se" Leon cast his eyes to the floor as Gaius spoke.

"Gauis? How long have we known each other?" Uther sighed "Be open, what do you really think"

Uther watched as Leon shrugged, wondering if he should leave the older men to talk. When Uther raised a hand and announced Gaius could speak freely in front of him, he sighed and stayed where he was.

"Arthur is the future king. He has told you Sire, on many occasions he will only marry for love" He watched as Leon nodded. "You know his feelings for Gwen. I believe that if she had died then Arthur, although he would succeed you to the throne would never marry and therefore never be a father" Gaius watched as Uther nodded.

"Kill the girl and effectively end the Pendragon line" He shook his head as he realised what his old friend was telling him, and how plausable the theory was.

"Who? Who would do such a thing?"

"I believe Sire, you know the answer to that too." He raised his eyebrows as Uther sighed. _Morganna. Would she betray her brother in such a way? Would she really hurt Gwen? They were friends. I remember the children playing, Gwen and Morganna were inseperable. How many times did I have to chastise her for playing in the blacksmith's quarters? How many times did I call Arthur home after playing in the courtyard with Merlin, Elyan, Lancelot and Gwain? Just children, can adulthood have changed her so much?_

Gaius watched as Uther seemed to absorb the news. He paced the stone floor as both men watched.

"Sire, we have a woman who would be a murdress if it wasnt for the skills of Gaius and Merlin. It worries me to think what would happen should those skills not be enough. With the Knights about to embark on the quest you told us of how can we also protect Camelot?" Leon watched as Uther stared at him. He had no idea what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgana rested her hand on the door handle to the main room. She sighed, she had to act the dutiful daughter. She had to make sure Uther trusted her completely. There was no way Morguse would forgive her if she did not carry out the rest of the plan. If Gwen survived then so be it, but the House of Pendragon could not. She slipped her hand from the door as she heard the voices of Uther, Gaius and Leon carry to her.

"Oh sister, what will we do?" She muttered as she slipped away in to the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen opened her eyes to find herself still in the bed where she had been placed the night before. Her head ached but the light no longer hurt her eyes. She was aware of others in the room next door although she seemed to be alone. For a moment the desire to close her eyes and let sleep claim her again was tempting. Then she heard the unmistakable voices of Gwain, Arthur and her brother. The brother that had run when things had got difficult, when their father had been killed. She gingerly sat up, glad that the room seemed to stay more or less as it should rather than spin around her as it had done in the night. The fire Gaius had set in the hearth warmed the room as she walked towards the closed door.

"Gaius asked me to find him. You don't argue with Gaius. You know that" Gwaine laughed as he watched Arthur glare at Elyan suspiciously. He had not seen his old friend since the old religion had been banished.

"Where were you?" Arthur asked.

"In the Druid lands. I wanted to come back earlier, but I didn't think I was welcome in Camelot"

"You weren't" Arthur did not trust him.

"What is different now?" Elyan asked as Gwain rolled his eyes. He certainly knew where Arthur got his stubborn streak from. Merlin walked in as Arthur folded his arms.

"Different? I'll tell you what's different" He looked agitated as he walked in to the living quarters of Gaius' chambers. "Everything is different"

"Merlin, what are you talking about now?" Arthur was in no mood for riddles.

"Everything. You havent been home at all have you?" He stared at the Prince, not completely surprised by the idea. When he had left that morning his friend had been asleep next to the bed where Gwen slept, holding her hand.

"No"

"Then you don't know" Merlin sighed.

"Don't know what Merlin?" Gwen asked as she finally joined the men in the next room. Arthur and Merlin smiled as they saw her. Elyan hugged his sister as she spoke. Arthur folded his arms across his chest like a petulant school boy.

"Lady Morgana" Merlin looked around the room, hoping there would be a flash of recognition from someone in the room. When there was none he sighed. "Lady Morgana has gone."

**A/N Where has she gone? What happens next? Anyone want to find out? More soon :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Gone?**

Merlin looked around the small group of friends. It felt as if the people he was talking to had no idea what he was saying. He was sure he was talking in English, no one had put a spell on him to make him It was clear that Arthur and the others had no idea what he was talking about.

"Lady Morganna has gone. Left. Not in the Castle anymore and very probably not in Camelot" Merlin ran a hand through his black hair. The young warlock was getting more and more frustrated. It was Gwen that finally broke the silence.

"Did you go to her Chambers?"

"No, Gaius is there with Uther" Merlin watched as Arthur glanced at Gwen. She still looked a little unsettled on her feet. The cut on her head had bled so that her hair was a little matted on the left side of her head. She also had bruises on her arms. She had never looked as beautiful to him as she did in that moment.

"I have to go to the Castle" Arthur decided as Gwain nodded.

"I'll go with you" He walked towards the door as Elyan stood undecided. He wanted to stay with his sister. It had been so long since he had seen her and he wanted to protect her. If Morganna had left the Castle then he was worried that she would decide to go after Gwen again. He couldn't risk that.

"Arthur" He turned to the man that had spent the night nursing his sister.

"Stay here with Gwen" Gwen shook her head.

"No Arthur, I don't need protecting. I know Morganna. She is not going to come here. She's gone to her sister" Gwen stepped forward as Arthur caught her eye. He didn't want to leave her. He knew he had to but the last thing he wanted to do was leave her.

"Morguse" He sighed as he rested his head against the wall.

"Yeah" Merlin answered. "If she's on the scene we really have to warn Uther" He watched as his friends once more fell silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaius sighed as he watched the King fold his arms as he stood in the doorway of Morgana's Chambers. The guards were systematically taking the room apart, hoping to find any clue as to where she was going. He didn't want to think she was going back to Morguse but he knew there was a good chance that the blonde woman was behind the attempt on Gwen's life. He also knew that there was a fair chance that she was the one that had convinced Morganna to try to end the Pen dragon line. He cursed quietly under his breath as he turned to Uther.

"She is gone Sire"

"I can see that Gaius"

"I fear we discovered her plan to leave too late to do anything about it" Gaius watched as Uther closed his eyes. The King nodded as he turned and walked out of the chambers, leaving Gaius and the guards behind him.

"Find Lady Morganna!" He ordered as he saw Merlin and his son walk towards him. "Camelot cannot rest until she is brought back to the Castle"

"Father" Arthur shook his head as he approached "Merlin tells me Morganna is gone"

"He is correct" The King glared at Merlin who cleared his throat and looked away.

"Well, how long has she been gone?" Arthur was furious. He wanted to confront the woman himself. He had always fought with her when they were children but it had always been good natured, childish banter not deliberately hurtful. She had teased him about his blonde hair, his swordsmanship and the way the girls watched him in the Tournaments. He sighed; he had always teased her because of her nightmares and the fact that girls were so much weaker than men. Now he realised how wrong he was. Gwen and Morganna were stronger than any of the men he had ever met.

"This morning, she didn't join me in the dining room as usual. I sent a servant to collect her but we discovered her gone" Uther watched as his son nodded.

"Arthur, how is Gwen?" Gaius joined them.

"Awake. Still quite week but thank you Gaius" Arthur answered. Merlin watched as Uther turned away. Gaius nodded as he thought about the young woman.

"Good" he turned to the other three. "I feel she will have gone to the forest. She will be searching for her sister"

"Morguse" Uther punched the oak door they were stood outside the chambers as the guards worked in the room. Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Look after Gwen" He instructed Merlin who just raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, but what are you going to do?" Merlin watched as Gaius took a deep breath. Uther was already walking away from them.

"Me? I'm going to find my sister" Arthur turned as Gaius and Merlin exchanged glances.

"Go with him Merlin" Gaius instructed. Merlin nodded.

"What about Gwen?"

"If she will let me I will look after her. Morganna is not stupid enough to try to hurt her again. But the Tournament is in three days time. I feel she or Morguse may try something then" He ushered Merlin along as he spoke.

"What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Look after him Merlin, do not let him get himself killed. I will look after things here until you both get back" He smiled as Merlin nodded and ran after Arthur.

"Until then" Merlin shouted.

"Yes Merlin" He shook his head and smiled "Until then"

**A/N not really happy with this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Brothers and Sisters**

Arthur rode his horse in to the forest. He was desperate to find Morganna before she found Morguse. He knew that she was loyal to her sister but didn't understand why. He also didn't understand why she would turn on him after all these years. He sighed as he pictured Gwen laying at the bottom of the stone staircase. The image in his mind's eye made him feel sick to his stomach. He ignored Merlin as he rode along beside him. Both horses seemed to have an instinct as to where they were going as Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"The Tournament is in two days time"

"I know"

"You have to pull out"

"No Merlin. I will not pull out" Arthur rolled his eyes "And why aren't you with Gwen?"

"Because it is you that seems to want to get yourself killed not her" Merlin watched as Arthur raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but smile. They rode on as the snow got heavier and heavier. The horses were beginning to have trouble negotiating the snow and ice. Merlin jumped down and began leading the horse.

"Who said I want to get killed?" Arthur had always enjoyed goading Merlin. He couldn't help but laugh as they rode through the forest. Merlin shook his head.

"Look, put it this way" Merlin smiled "I had to ask myself who I am more afraid of. You or Gwen"

"Merlin what on earth are you talking about?" Merlin smiled at the slightly bewildered look on Arthur's face.

"Well, if something happens to Gwen you would kill me. If something happens to you Gwen will kill me. Have you seen Guinevere when she is upset? It isn't nice" He laughed as Arthur shook his head.

"She's just a girl Merlin" Arthur laughed.

"Yeah but so's Morganna. So's Morguse. Don't fancy picking a fight with either of those two either" Merlin watched as his friend grew more and more serious.

"Yeah"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morganna sat a few feet away from Morguse. She wasn't happy and the way her sister paced the room it was clear she wasn't happy either. The dark walls of the small hideaway seemed to close in on her.

"I tried my best sister" Morganna sighed.

"I see that" The blonde woman glared.

"Arthur is determined to protect Gwen and Uther will protect Arthur" Morganna sighed.

"Yes" Morguse smiled "It is a father's duty to protect his son"

"Yes" Morganna glared "But where does that leave us? I shall never become Queen. We will never see all that we have worked for come to fruition"

Morguse shook her head as she sat next to Morganna. "Oh sister. Do not upset yourself. There is still the Tournament. There is still so much we can do" She smiles slyly as Morganna nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen winced as Gaius examined the cut in her hair. She hated that people were still fussing over her. She had felt giddy when she had woken up but she was feeling more like her old self. Gaius nodded and smiled as he walked back to the bowl of water and washed the cloth.

"It is healing well" He watched as she patted her wet hair.

"Thank you" She smiled slightly.

"This thing with you and Arthur" He began as Gwen sat a little straighter. "I do not mean to pry but do you feel the same way about Arthur as he does about you. Because if you don't" He paused as Gwen raised her hand.

"Gaius!" She gasped. "Arthur and I"

"I know it isn't my place to say but I saw him with you. I have known you both since you were children. He loves you my dear. I may be an old fool but I can see that he is in love with you" He watched as Gwen blushed furiously.

"Gaius"

"So if you feel anything for him"

"I love him Gaius" Gwen stared at him. She had finally said it out loud. She touched the partially healed wound on her head as Gaius smiled.

"The tournament is in a few days. I think that is when Morganna is going to cause problems. I don't think they will find Morganna until then" He sighed as he sat down.

"What can we do?" Gwen bit her bottom lip.

"Gwen" Gaius sighed as Gwain and Elyan entered the room.

"Uther won't call the Tournament off. Sir Leon has been with him for most of the afternoon trying to persuade him but there is no changing his mind" Gwain sighed. He was exhausted. "They will be arriving in the next 24 hours. Uther says it's the honour of Camelot at stake. If it is cancelled then Camelot will be a laughing stock" Elyan picked up the story as Arthur and Merlin walked back in to Gaius' chambers.

"Did you find her?" Elyan turned as both men shook their heads.

"No" Arthur pouted as Merlin walked across to the old wooden table. Elyan closed his eyes and cursed.

"Well, the tournament is in two days" Gwain ran a hand through his hair as Gwen and Arthur stared at each other.

"So, until then" Merlin sighed.

"So it would appear Merlin. I guess we are just going to have to wait for her to come to us" Arthur sighed.

**A/N not much left now. Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Snow **

Morganna stared in to space, the fall of the Pen dragon dynasty had been all she had been thinking about for so long that the fact she hadn't achieved it hadn't registered with her. She knew Morguse was angry but didn't know how to put things right. There had to be a way of stopping Arthur from becoming King. She sighed and thought about Gwen. It seemed her childhood friend was destined to be her sister in law, whatever she did.

Xxxxxxxx

"So" Merlin smiled as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So?"

"The tournament. You aren't really going to fight? Are you?"

"No Merlin, I am going to sit on the side of the arena looking like an idiot. What do you think?" He gave Merlin a lop sided smile.

"And if you get killed? What then?" Merlin watched as Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Then I'll be dead Merlin" He laughed as Merlin shook his head.

"And Gwen? What will happen to her if you get yourself killed fighting Prince Fancy Pants of Hadrian?"

"Nothing is going to happen to her. I won't let it, not again" Arthur was beginning to get angry with him. He knew that there was no way he could ensure any of their safety.

"Arthur, you can't know that. If you take part in this stupid tournament you are leaving her exposed. If Morganna turns up" He shook his head, he knew exactly what Morganna was capable of, even if Arthur still refused to believe it.

"Oh she'll be there. I promise you both her and Morguse will be there. It's too good an opportunity to turn down. And if she thinks I won't fight this time because she's a girl she is sadly mistaken. I made that mistake once before" He ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair.

"She knows about you and Gwen" Merlin still didn't think his friend was taking the threat seriously.

"Merlin, stop panicking. Everyone and their son know about me and Guinevere. And those that don't will make things up." Arthur stared at his friend. "I've only been in love with her since I was about 12!"

"You know that, I know that, Gwen knows that. If Morganna knows that then we really have a problem." Merlin watched as Arthur looked at his feet. "You are trying to draw her out aren't you?"

"Don't be so stupid" Arthur stood on the steps of the castle as Merlin shook his head and walked away.

"Not me being stupid" Merlin muttered. He stood and walked in the opposite direction of his friend. He had to talk to Gaius.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen had never been the type of girl to sit idlylly by and do nothing. It just wasn't in her nature. Now her headache and vertigo had abated enough she was beginning to get annoyed with people telling her to relax and rest. Although she loved each of the men in her life dearly they were beginning to get annoying. She sighed as she began cleaning the table in front of her. Elyan had left her to visit an old family friend, while the men she considered more brothers than friends had disappeared in to the castle grounds earlier. She wondered what Sir Leon, Gwain and Merlin were up to this time, with only a few hours to the planned tournament she hoped at least one of them was trying to talk Uther in to cancelling it. There was no way Arthur would withdraw from the competition if it still went ahead.

"Ah Gwen" Gaius walked in to his chambers as she smiled.

"Hello"

"Now, what do you think you are doing young lady? You are a guest here. You do not clean" He took the cloth from her hand.

"Gaius, I am fine now. Thanks to you" He smiled at her as she stared at him "But I have to get back to normal."

"I know" He smiled. "Look, I think some fresh air would do you good. Maybe when Merlin gets back you could get him to walk with you to the castle?" He began stoking the fire in the corner. Gwen rolled her eyes. Merlin was a good friend but the last thing she wanted was for him to act as a bodyguard. She smiled slightly.

"A walk? Yes that sounds lovely. I wont be long" She was out the door before Gaius could stop her. She had to see Arthur; he had to know that the tournament would be tantamount to suicide. There was no way she could let him take part.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"There is no sign of her?" Uther sat on his throne as Sir Leon shook his head.

"No Sire"

"Have your men checked the forest?" He turned to Arthur who nodded. Defeat was not something he liked to admit. At least in that way he was like his father.

"Yes Father" He glanced at Leon "We checked beyond the boundaries of Camelot. There is no sign of her or Morguse. I can only hope the tournament tomorrow brings her back. It is the perfect cover for her, one which I would use in her position" Leon nodded.

"She left Camelot. She chose to go." Uther sighed "How much does she hate me?"

"I believe it is not just you Father" Arthur felt sick every time he thought of his sister. She may have been the King's ward but as far as Arthur was concerned he considered her as much of a sister as if they had shared the same parents.

"Thank you Sir Leon, please be vigilant. I believe she is with some very dangerous people. Camelot itself may be in danger" Leon knew when the King was dismissing him.

"Yes Sire, thank you" He nodded to Arthur before leaving the room. Once the heavy wooden door was closed Arthur turned to his father.

"The tournament"

"Arthur, it is less than 24 hours away. It cannot be cancelled. We already have Knights from all over the isle here. It has to go ahead" Uther sighed. In truth he wanted nothing more than to cancel it.

"I know. I still intend to compete"

"I see"

"I think it will bring them here. If I withdraw from the tournament, from the joust and the sword events I think it will be seen as a sign we are afraid of her. No I must insist on taking part" He watched as his father smiled slightly before walking across to him.

"Arthur I have no doubt in your ability as a swordsman. I have watched you play at being a knight from the moment you could stand. Even then you sulked if someone took the stick from you that you used as a toy sword. I used to feel sorry for the other boys, none had the skill you did" He tapped his son on the shoulder. "But this isn't going to be a normal event. I fear Morganna will use the old magik to win. I do not believe she will play fair"

Arthur nodded as he looked his father in the eye. "Yes Sire, I don't believe she will"

"And what then?"

"The difference is, this time I have something and someone worth fighting for." Arthur held his father's gaze. Uther sighed. There was no way he could deny or prevent it any more.

"Camelot or Guinevere?"

"Both"

Arthur held his breath. It was the first time he had really acknowledged his feelings for Gwen in front of his father. He waited as Uther stared at him. His father's face was completely unreadable.

"In that case" He smiled slightly "I don't see how you can loose"

"Father?"

"Arthur, I will always put Camelot first, but I will not always be here. The only thing I will put about this Kingdom is my son. You insist on fighting tomorrow I will not stop you. And I see now that you choose the tournament for the right reasons. If Morganna does return tomorrow then I just hope we are all ready" He stepped back as Arthur smiled.

"Yes, we will be"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen stood outside the castle as the sky opened. The snow that gently began to fall caused the children to run in to the courtyard to play. Gwen laughed, remembering a time when she would have run out with Elyan and the others to play in the snow. It was then she saw Arthur walk down the outside steps of the castle. She could help the smile that crept across her face. He spotted her and quickened his pace to reach her.

"Gwen!"

"Sire" She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that" He pulled her in to his arms "I spoke to my father"

"Oh" She smiled as her arms rested on his shoulders. He returned the smile.

"I will fight tomorrow"

"Arthur" She sighed, suddenly worried. The snow was beginning to settle on the ground at her feet but she didn't feel cold.

"I'll be fine" He tightened his hold on her "After all I have you to come back to" Gwen blushed as he kissed her. The three children trying to catch snow on their faces turned and laughed as they saw the prince kiss the blacksmith's daughter. None were aware of the dark haired woman watching from the shadows.

**A/N Thank you for reading. And thank you for all the reviews, this is actually probably one of my favourite stories that I have written. More soon, please let me know that you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

Sisterly Love

Morganna watched the children playing in the snow, remembering the times when she would play in the castle grounds with Gwen and the boys. Arthur, Leon and Merlin would laugh as Gwain and other boys would throw snowballs at each other. She smiled as she remembered putting snow down Arthur's back as Gwen had got upset. Even then Gwen and Arthur were protective over each other. She scowled as she remembered how Elyan had laughed at her as Gwen had run off upset. _How old were we all then? No more than ten or eleven at the most. Times change. But I'll make Gwen cry again over Arthur. When I am Queen of Camelot and Arthur is dead. _She skulked in to the shadows as she saw Gwen turn to stare at the spot where she had been.

Uther looked out over the castle courtyard and sighed. The snow was at least two foot deep. There was no way the Tournament could be held in the weather conditions. Part of him was relieved the joust would be abandoned. There wasn't a knight that would risk the safety of his horse for something as trivial as a competition. Horses were valuable and every knight he had ever met valued the animals not only as a means of transport but as part of the family. The animals were also just as loyal to the knight, and Uther knew that such loyalty was what had kept many a knight alive in battle. He closed his eyes as he thought of the knights that served Camelot. His son was just one amongst many but Arthur was the one that he feared for the most. It was him he knew that would be the main target for Morganna and Morguse. It was Arthur that they wanted to destroy. Uther didn't know how he was going to save his son but he knew he had to do something. He turned back to the window and looked out over the courtyard. The children from the village were still playing in the snow; little girls were making snow angels as the boys threw snowballs. Oblivious to it all were the young couple holding hands and kissing in the courtyard. Uther smiled. The couple were obviously young and in love. He sighed as he watched the couple separate and walk to the castle door. It was then he realised who the dark haired girl and blonde young man were. Things were going to be difficult. He sighed; Arthur was not making things easy for himself or Gwen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaius was a busy man. He had no time for watching silly young men prove their masculinity fighting in pointless tournaments. The fact that Merlin seemed to be worried sick about this particular tournament made him think. He knew Arthur was taking part in the event. He always did but this was the first time there was a genuine threat against the kingdom while there were dignitaries from all over the land converging on Camelot. Then there was the attack on Gwen and Morganna missing. He shook his head and sighed as he began pulverising the herbs in front of him. He had a potion to make and had to concentrate but his thoughts kept returning to the young people around him. He considered them all family and knew that each and every one of them were in danger while Morganna and Morguse were on the loose.

"Gaius" He looked up as he heard his name.

"Yes Sire" He bowed slightly as the King walked in to the room. He cursed Merlin for not closing the door properly. _Would that boy ever learn to close doors? Was he born in a barn? _Gaius waited as Uther began pacing the room.

"I have called off the Joust"

"I see. I understand the snow would make it difficult with the horses"

"Morganna will disrupt the tournament" He pinched his nose as Gaius nodded.

"Has there been news? Have they found her?" Gaius was instantly hopeful that there was finally news on the younger woman. He knew it was only a matter of time before Morganna made an appearance in Camelot. The attack on Gwen had only been the beginning.

"No" Uther snapped.

"What can I do?" Gaius wasn't sure why the king was stood in his chambers. It was clear he was worried but he had no idea why.

"I know Arthur talks to Merlin. If you hear anything. If you suspect Arthur will follow Morganna. If you think he is at risk of behaving rashly I want you to let me know" Uther fixed his gaze on the older man.

"Sire" Gaius stepped towards him "I have known Arthur since the day he was born. As I have known you. Your father were boys together were we not? Although he was slightly older" He smiled.

"By a good few years" Uther smiled at the mention of his father. The man had died before Arthur was born.

"Yes" Gaius smiled at the thought of his old friend. "He, like you and now Arthur are always at risk of behaving rashly. How am I to know the difference?" Uther smirked as Gaius smiled slightly. He knew Gaius was right.

Gwen was certain she was being watched. She had a feeling that wherever she was in Camelot someone had their eyes on her. And today was the day of the tournament. While the snow meant that some of the events that had been planned would be cancelled or at least postponed the tournament would not be cancelled completely. She kicked a lump of snow in frustration as she thought about Arthur and his determination to fight. She had known he would and knew she would never ever try to stop him. She would never be able to change him. She knew that and as she watched the prince walk back towards her she knew she never wanted to try.

"Gwen!" He smiled

"Hello" Gwen dipped her head. It was all still too new. The fact that people now knew about them made her nervous.

"My father has cancelled all the events related to horsemanship but the others will still go ahead. I'm to compete in the sword at 2pm. Will you be there?" He knew she hated him fighting.

"Yes" Gwen smiled slightly.

"Good"

"Be careful. I know Merlin is worried something will happen at the tournament"

"Merlin thinks too much" Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"He thinks you have a death wish" Gwen folded her arms across her stomach as she spoke. Arthur stepped closer to her. The snow was getting thicker as they both shivered. Gwen looked towards the castle. It was the first time since her father had died that she was nervous about stepping inside.

"Merlin is an idiot. A well meaning idiot but still" Arthur shrugged as he rested his hand on her arm. "Gwen you are freezing" He ushered her in side as she looked back over her shoulder.

"No Arthur." Gwen watched as he stopped and stared at her.

"Morganna is back" Gwen bit her bottom lip as Arthur's blue eyes widened. "I know she is"

**A/N is Gwen right? The next chapter is the penultimate one. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin**

**Enough**

Arthur walked through the courtyard watching the children playing in the snow as he made his way towards the Tournament arena. He was nervous about fighting for the first time in his life. The children carried on throwing snowballs oblivious to him and the other knights that made their way through the courtyard.

"Arthur!" Sir Leon called out as Arthur stopped and faced him.

"Has there been news? Morganna?"

"Nothing yet. Well nothing that I would say is definitely her but a number of knights have complained that their swords have been damaged. Check yours before the bout. I am going to discreetly search the castle. If she is here I will find her" Sir Leon looked around as a snowball hit him in the back.

"Hey!" Arthur shouted as one child stood still in shock.

"Sorry sire" The small girl looked on the verge of tears as two others ran off. Arthur shook his head.

"No damage done" Leon smiled as he walked away from his friend to start the search. The little girl remained rooted to the spot. Clearly terrified that her prank had back fired.

"I know you don't I?" Arthur approached her. The little girl nodded "Your mother works in the castle. Your mum is called Anwen isn't she?" The little girl nodded. "And you are Moira. Isn't that right?"

"Yes Sire" She began biting her nails.

"Well Moira, what age are you now?"

"Six"

"Well if you can throw a snowball like that at six then I think one day you'll be a fearless warrior." She smiled as he knelt down to her height.

"Me Sire?" She smiled as Arthur nodded and turned to see Gwen walking towards them through the snow filled courtyard.

"Yes you"

"But my dad always said girls couldn't be knights. That's for boys"

"Moira do you want to be a knight?"

The little girl nodded as she stood a little straighter. Her black plats hanging on her shoulders as she watched Gwen reach them. Gwen smiled.

"Then you shall be, when you are old enough. I'm going to be King one day you know" He whispered as she laughed.

"I know Sire" She smiled as the fear of hitting the Prince's friend with a snowball left her. She looked to Gwen and pointed. "Is she a Knight?"

"Gwen?" The little girl nodded "Gwen is one of Camelot's most fearless warriors"

"She's a serving girl. She works with Mum!" Moira's eyes widened as Gwen nodded.

"She's right Sire" Gwen laughed.

"Now Moira appearances can be deceptive. Gwen is my most fearless warrior and you know why"? Moira shook her head as Gwen raised her eyebrows. The snow had begun to fall around them.

"Why?""She keeps me safe" Arthur sighed "And more than that she reminds me every day what I am fighting for" Gwen blushed as Moira smiled. Seconds later her mother could be heard calling her name as Moira gasped.

"Coming!" She ran towards the older woman as Gwen touched Arthur's hand.

"You meant that didn't you?" She began walking alongside him as he nodded.

"You know I did" She nodded at his words before touching his arm. They were almost at the venue for the sword fight and Gwen knew it was her last chance to talk to him.

"I wanted you to have this" She held out a small stone. "It's nothing really. It's for luck that's all" She pressed it into his hand as he smiled. "My father gave it to me when I was Moira's age. Like I say, it's nothing really" She met his eyes as he covered her hand with his own.

"Your father gave you this for luck"

"Yes"

"Then it's worth everything. I'll keep it with me through the fight" She smiled and looked away. Arthur loved it when she was coy. He dipped his head so he could whisper to her. "Gwen, it's worth everything. And so are you" He kissed her cheek briefly and stepped away. Gwen was lost in the sensation of his lips on her skin when she heard Merlin call her. The Tournament was about to begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morguse paced the small room she was in. The hate and the anger was eating away at her as she watched her sister slump in the chair. The candles that lit the room barely made an impression on the gloom.

"I saw Arthur today" Morganna sighed. "He was in the Courtyard with Sir Leon"

"Was he? Was he?" Morguse tapped her fingers.

"I did not see him with any of the others. The Tournament is this afternoon. Any time now."

Morguse narrowed her eyes and smiled as she turned to her sister. The candlelight gave her an eerie glow.

"Sister, you know how I love Tournaments."

"I do"

"Then shall we go? Shall we see what fun the Tournament has in store for us today?" Morganna smiled as she stood up.

"Yes sister, lets"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaius took a seat next to Merlin and Gwen as he watched Uther take his place in the Royal Box. It was strange to see him sat there without Morganna by his side. He glanced at Merlin who was clearly scanning the crowd for any sign of Morganna and her sister.

"Merlin" The older man sighed.

"She's here Gaius I know it"

"How?"

"I can feel it. She's here" Merlin turned his head to face Gwen and Gaius. The crowd cheered as the first event began. No one noticed Gwain sit next to Merlin. Gwen closed her eyes and prayed Arthur would be ok.

"He's right" Gwain sighed "Morguse returned to Camelot less than half an hour ago. I found the dead bodies of three of the King's guards in the gatehouse. If she is here then Morganna is here. Elyan and Sir Leon are following her"

"We have to warn Arthur" Gwen almost hissed, she could feel the panic rising in her chest. Gwain nodded. Merlin sighed.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" He nodded towards the arena where Arthur had just walked in.

Gwen closed her eyes as Gaius touched her hand. "My dear" He started as Gwen shook her head. Merlin knew she was up to something. He had no idea what.

"Gaius stays here. Merlin will you come with me? Gwain warn my brother and Sir Leon" She stood and caught Arthur's eye from the corner of the arena. She touched her chest once as he smiled before pulling the front of his helmet into place.

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked. Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Gwen huffed as Merlin repeated the question.

"We are going to end this now. I don't know about you but I think Morganna and Morguse have terrified us all for too long." She never took her eyes from Arthur as she spoke. She could see he was winning the event and turned on her heels. Merlin rolled his eyes as he ran after her, hoping that she really did have a plan.

**A/N one more chapter to go. Will Gwen face Morganna? What will hapen if she does? Thanks for all the reviews. More soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Her Father's Daughter.**

Gwen looked around the almost deserted courtyard. It was clear almost everyone was at the Joust. She sighed, hoping that Arthur did win the event. She sighed as she realised that if he didn't the next few days would be insufferable. She loved him dearly but she knew he was prone to sulking. The thought of a miserable Arthur was not something she was looking forward to. She sighed as she realised if she didn't find the two women that were causing all the trouble there was a fair chance she wouldn't have Arthur at all.

"You and Arthur" Merlin started as Gwen smiled slightly. She loved hearing their names together.

"What about us?"

"You two really are as bad as each other" He shook his head as she raised her eyebrows. She resisted the urge to throw a snowball at him, deciding at the last minute that would only prove his point for him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing Merlin?"

Merlin smiled slightly as he saw her stare at him. She was clearly waiting for an answer. He looked down at the snow covered courtyard as he thought about his two friends.

"A good thing I think. I mean you are both as stubborn as each other, thats got to be a good thing" He smirked as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Look, you don't have to come with me. I can find Morguse and Morganna on my own" Gwen walked away as Merlin jogged to keep up with her.

"Oh no you don't" He tried to catch his breath "You aren't running off to get yourself killed, Arthur will kill me"

Gwen laughed as he stared at her in horror. The sky opened up and began to shower them in snow as he touched her arm and ran into the Castle. She smiled as she followed him. Her heart beat faster in her chest than she knew was healthy. Morganna and Morguse had killed three Castle guards, had tried to kill her and now she was looking for them. She leant against the stone castle wall as Merlin stopped and looked at her.

"She is going to kill him" Gwen stared at Merlin "Morganna wants to kill Arthur doesn't she? That is what all this is about. It isn't Morguse that is putting her up to it. She wants to kill Uther and Arthur to end the Pendragon line."

"That's why she wanted to kill you" Merlin sighed.

"Me?" Gwen was aghast "I know Morganna pushed me on the stairs but what would killing me do? Apart from hurt Arthur?"

"Gwen" Merlin sighed. He knew time was running out. It was then he spotted the little girl with the dark hair watching them. She reminded him of a very young Morganna. He bit his tongue as he realised the child was listening to everything. Instead he inclined his head so that Gwen looked where he wanted her to.

"Hello again" Gwen smiled broadly as Moira bit her nails "Does Anwen know where you are?"

"Yes" Moira sighed "Mum said I was to stay in the Castle until after the Tournament. Or until I could learn to stop throwing snowballs" She shrugged

"Oh dear" Gwen sympathised

"I told her I am going to be a knight like you" She watched as Merlin's eyes widened.

"Did you? Can you tell me something?" Gwen knelt on the floor next to her. "Have you seen Lady Morganna today?"

The little girl stared at the adults as she thought. The Castle was growing colder and Gwen helped the little girl pull the shawl she wore around her shoulders. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't like her. She's mean" Moira stated as a matter of fact. "She shouts at Mum and she is nasty. I like Arthur. He's nice"

"I like Arthur too" Gwen smiled

"I heard Lady Morganna say she was going to hurt him. She was going to make him give her money"

"What did she say Moira. Word for word can you remember?" Merlin was sat on the floor next to her

"Um" Moira twirled her hair around her fingers "That she was going to make Arthur pay"

"Thank you" Gwen hugged the little girl. "Now, I think we had better get you somewhere safe" She took Moira's hand as Merlin muttered a spell under his breath. His eyes glowed yellow for a moment he finished his protection spell. He had to make sure his friends were ok. He owed it to Arthur and the others. Sighing heavily he wished Gaius was there. He would know what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaius sighed as Arthur and Uther walked towards him. The snow was now falling faster and thicker than ever. He was desperate to get inside but worried about Sir Leon and Elyan. Neither had said anything since they had found the dead bodies at the Castle entrance. Elyan was clearly worried about his sister but Gaius was more concerned about the whereabouts of Merlin, Gwen and Gwaiun than anything else. He had no idea what he was going to tell Arthur.

"Gaius" Arthur smiled as he reached them

"Arthur" The older man smiled

"Where are they?" He rolled his eyes. "Gwaun told me they have gone looking for her"

"Yes" Gaius sighed "There has been a sighting in Camelot. Gwen and Merlin have gone to investigate"

"Investigate?" Leon shook his head as Arthur closed his eyes.

"Merlin has gone to investigate? He'll get them both killed" Arthur sighed. Elyan and Gwaun exchanged uneasy glances. Uther frowned. He did not like the fact the safety of his Kingdom seemed to rely on a servant and a girl his son was sweet on. He turned to Gaius.

"The snow prohibits any more events from taking place today. Camelot is full of people from outside. How does Merlin suppose he is going to find two women among all the extra people here? It is proposterous!" Uther began pacing.

"Do not underestimate him Sire, I know Merlin is not a Knight but he is certainly able to find things out others may have difficulty with" Gaius sighed.

"Thats true" Arthur sighed "Look, we can stand around here all day arguing about whether Merlin and Gwen should have gone off on their own or we can do something about it" He watched as the men all nodded in agreement. "I intend to find her, before Merlin and Gwen do!" Arthur stormed off towards the Castle as Gaius closed his eyes. He was beginning to get tired of the impetuous young people he lived with. Shaking his head he realised Sir Leon, Gwaiun and Elyan had all followed Arthur into the Castle.

"You think Morganna is a real danger to Camelot?" Uther stared at Gaius.

"Yes Sire" Gaius sighed "I believe Morganna is most certainly her father's daughter. But then I believe that may be true of Gwen."

"Really?" Uther frowned.

"Yes and I can only hope Arthur and the Knights find either women before they find each other" Gaius sighed knowingly as Uther began to look worried.

"Gwen is a strong willed girl"

"Yes, as I said she takes after her father. She may only be a Blacksmith's child Sire but Guenivere is more than a match for a Noblewoman such as Morganna. I just hope that match isn't put to the test" Gaius watched as Uther stared at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen left Moira in the Castle kitchen with Sally the kitchen maid before running back to the main Castle. She was relieved she had found a proper babysitter for her little friend. She was angry Anwen had left her alone in the Castle when there were so many strangers around. She rounded the staircase as she heard the unmistakable voice of Morguse teasing Merlin. She stopped in her tracks before taking a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Ah here she comes" Morguse laughed as Morganna scowled

"Hello" Gwen watched as Merlin sighed.

"The serving girl that loves my brother" Morganna laughed

"Thats right" Gwen held her gaze. "This ends now Morganna. One way or another this ends now"

**A/N sorry it has taken me forever to update. Please let me know what you think. There are just two more chapters left. Thanks for the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Oh someone asked why I spell Morgana as Morganna. I always thought it had two n's in it as my friend's daughter spells her name that way. Again thanks for the reviews. (Oh and the Morganna I know is lovely btw, not like Morgana Pendragon!)**

**Eyes of A Child **

"You say it ends now?" Morguse laughed as Gwen ignored her. She was more interested in what Morganna was doing. She could see Merlin was at a loss as to what to do. She was only glad Moira was in the Castle kitchens, away from what was undoubtably going to be a violent end to proceedings. Morganna stepped towards Gwen, slightly disturbed when the serving girl didn't move or even flinch.

"Gwen" Morganna sighed "Can't you see Uther and Arthur are no good for Camelot? Surely you must. Especially after what Uther did to your father"

"Two wrongs do not make a right" Gwen answered. She fought to remain still. It seemed behaving calmly was more disconcerting than anything else to the two women in front of her. Merlin stepped back as he tried to think what he could do to get help. He knew Morganna was dangerous. He also knew she had embraced the old religion. For a moment he prayed the others would find them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Moira sat at the kitchen table. She was bored. She wanted to see what Gwen and Merlin were doing. There had been alot of shouting and now everything had gone quiet. She looked across at Sally who was chopping vegetables ready for the evening meal.

"You alright sweetheart?" Sally smiled.

Moira nodded and rested her head on her hands. "Tired"

"Why don't you go to your chambers? Have a little sleep? Everyone will be back soon" She smiled as Moira jumped off the stool and walked out the room. The Castle was a big place when you were only six years old but the giant stone walls and statues didn't scare her. Moira had learnt to walk in the Castle kitchens and had known Gwen all her life. She twirled her hair around her fingers as she walked along the corridors. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Gauis and Sir Leon walking towards her.

"Sir Leon" She ran up to him and pulled on his robes. Rolling his eyes he turned to the child.

"No more snowball fights today young lady?" He smiled kindly at her.

"No, but I know you are looking for Lady Morganna" She looked up at him. Her big brown eyes bored into his soul as she stood up as straight as she could.

"Do you little one?" Gaius smiled at her as she nodded. "Can you tell us where she is?"

"Yes" Moira rolled her eyes. "Merlin and Gwen are there too. So is a lady with long blonde hair, she was being mean to Merlin. Follow me" Moira turned on her heel and ran the length of the corridor as fast as her feet could carry her. Gaius shook his head slightly as Sir Leon shrugged and chased after her. He had no idea where the little girl would lead them too but he just prayed neither Morguse or Morganna realised there was a pint sized spy in Camelot. And that she was on Arthur's side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur was pleased he had won his joust but the pride he had at winning had long since passed. He knew he had a more pressing battle on his hands. Roaming the corridors of the Castle he felt sick at the sight before him. Elyan shook his head and swore as they neared the body of a dead serving girl and old man.

"We have to stop them" Gwauin glared as Arthur nodded.

"I don't understand it" Elyan knelt down and closed the dead woman's eyes. "We were friends as children. Remember Gwen and Morganna playing together as children? We were always teasing them. I think even then you had a thing for my sister Arthur" Elyan smiled at the memory as he stood and faced the prince. Arthur shrugged, surprised to see Gwauin whisper the Lord's Prayer as he covered the corpes in front of him.

"May God be with you" He muttered as he stood and turned to his friends.

"Gwauin?" Arthur frowned.

"A little respect" Gwauin sighed "I am not the barbarian you all take me for. I was raised in Camelot the same as you both. Gwen and Merlin are in trouble. Why are we stood here reminicing?" He turned and walked towards Morganna's former chambers. It was as good a place to start looking for the King's Ward as any.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What can you possibly hope to gain from all this?" Merlin stared as Morguse walked towards him.

"Oh you couldn't even begin to imagine"

"Try me"

"Merlin, what could you know about the evil that we are trying to stop? You see Uther and Arthur as saints" Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"I can assure you I do not" Gwen remained silent next to him as Morguse shook her head at Merlin.

"Ainda ser silenciosa!" Morguse's eyes flashed gold as she pointed at Merlin. The young warlock flew back against the wall as Gwen turned to him. His eyes were wide in shock as he hit the wall. Gwen had seen Morguse use magick, the very thing her father had been executed for years before, even though he had known nothing of the old religion.

"What have you done to him?" Gwen stepped nearer to Merlin.

"He is not a problem for the time being. You on the other hand" Morguse stepped towards Gwen. Merlin wanted to run to her, to scream a warning but nothing would come out of his mouth. His arms and legs felt like led. He slumped to the floor, unable to do anything else. Gwen turned to face the witch at the last minute.

"Why?" She was more angry than she had ever remembered "I know Camelot is not perfect but it is better than many Kingdoms. Why are you doing this?"

"Uther is evil"

"No no he isnt. He is just a scared and confused old man. He doesnt see that times are changing. Thats all." Gwen didn't know why she was appealing to what little better nature the women in front of them had. Morganna sighed as she stepped towards her.

"Gwen, we were friends once. Then you spoilt it. You should never have seduced my brother"

"I haven't seduced anyone" Gwen glared.

"Yes, yes you have" Morganna sighed. "Maybe that was not your intention but seduce him is what you have done"

"Morganna this is ridiculous"

Outside the room Moira was hunched on the floor with Sir Leon next to her. She was frowning as she stepped out the way to let him look through the small gap in the wooden door.

"See?" She whispered as Sir Leon nodded. "What does seduce mean?"

"I'll tell you when you are the same age as Gwen. Or rather your husband will" He smiled as Moira wrinkled her nose.

"Husband? Not having one of them. Too much trouble my mum says" Sir Leon shook his head. It seemed Anwen had had her fair share of trouble where men were concerned. Moira sat on the floor as Sir Leon continued to listen. It was then he realised Merlin was incapacitated and Gwen was in serious danger of being killed.

"Moira, can you do something for me please? It's very important"

The little girl nodded as she got to her feet. The way Sir Leon had spoke made her think he was sending her on a very important mission.

"Good. Go as fast as you can and find Arthur, Gwain and Elyan. Can you do that?"

"Yes" She bit her bottom lip "Will you be ok?"

Sir Leon couldn't help but smile as he nodded. He was not used to having anyone worry about him, never mind a child who had only hours ago been terrified of him. "Yes Moira now please, as fast as you can" Moira pushed her messy plaits out of her face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful Sire" She whispered before running back in to the bowels of the Castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Arthur had lived in the Castle all his life. He knew every brick of it. The fact that now innocent people had died within it's stone walls made him feel like an alien in his own home. He clenched his jaw as he prayed he was not too late to help Merlin and Gwen. It was then he saw the little girl from earlier running towards them and straight into Elyan.

"You have to come now"

"Moira? Where's your mum?" Elyan asked.

"Oh I dunno." Moira shrugged "Not worried about that now. You have to come Morganna has Gwen and Merlin and Merlin is on the floor and isn't getting up and Gwen is trying to make them be slow but she can't and the woman with the blonde hair is saying strange words I dunno and Sir Leon is outside and we need to make you get to them before they make Merlin and Gwen be dead!" The words spilled out of her mouth as she began crying "I dont want Merlin and Gwen to be dead" The tears ran down her face as she met Arthur's eyes. He knelt down to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"No neither do I" He smiled as she hugged him.

"You have to come with me now" She squirmed as he put her back on her feet.

"Lead the way My Lady" Gwain smiled as Moira sighed in relief. She nodded and ran back towards the chambers as Arthur fought the stab of fear Moira's jumbled up and childish explaination had stirred in his heart. All three men ran after the six year old as she flew up the steps in front of them. A blinding yellow light appeared in the doorway of the chambers as they reached it. Moira screamed and fell backwards as Elyan scooped her back on her feet.

"GWEN!" Arthur screamed as they ran through the destroyed oak door. Merlin moaned in the corner as Sir Leon helped him to his feet.

"It's ok" Gwen sighed as she rested her head against the stone wall of the castle. She was covered in soot and her breathing was heavy, as if she was struggling to get air in to her lungs.

"Where is she?" Gwain drew his sword as he looked around the chambers. Merlin rubbed his hand across his face.

"Gone"

"What do you mean gone?" Arthur knelt in front of Gwen and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Gone" Gwen repeated Merlin's words.

He stood and looked around the room as Uther and Gaius arrived. Both older men stood in the doorway of the chambers as Moira ran to Gaius. She hugged his leg as she hid her face in his robes. The King glanced down at his son before closing his eyes.

"They were here"

"Yes Sire" Gwen answered as she carefully got to her feet.

"Where are they now?"

"They" Gwen rested her head against the wall as Arthur began to worry about her "I don't know. I don't remember. We argued. I told her this had to end now. Then Merlin was hurt and I don't know. I just dont know what happened after that" She held Arthur's gaze as she spoke.

"What do you have to say about all this Merlin?" Gaius looked at the young warlock.

"Morguse paralysed me" He narrowed his eyes "I dont know how. I couldn't move. I could hear and see everything but it was like I was locked in a body that wouldn't work"

"She's going to come back" Gwen closed her eyes as she leant against the wall.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Gaius shrugged as Elyan spoke up.

"We wait" Arthur sighed "We get ready for her and we wait until then"

"Until then" Gwen stood and stared at him.

**A/N Thats all folks. I know it's a funny ending but there will be a sequel if anyone is interested :D Please review. **


End file.
